


Some Time With You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Tony decided to take the Revengers and Rhodey out for drinks, he never anticipated that they'd end up at an exclusive strip club, or that it would become a regular thing he shared with Loki.





	Some Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was an old idea from quite a while ago, but I was inspired to write it yesterday and, tadah, it is complete!
> 
>  **I also chose to post this today so that I could say the following:**  
>  **1.** I have not seen Infinity War, nor do I plan to.  
>  **2.** I am avoiding spoilers. I honestly  do not want to know what happens because I have a feeling it will mess up my FI writing/inspiration, and I really don't want that.  
>  **3.** Someone I know has offered to spoil it for me, but I'm still debating when to accept that offer.  
>  **4.** I have tagged it "not compliant to infinity war" because, let's face it, I freakin' doubt it will be. But you don't need to advise me either way, as said, I'm pretending the movie doesn't exist so, you know. Feel free to do the same, heh.
> 
> AND YES. With all my notes on that done, on with the story!

It started as a joke.

Well, okay, no. It started by accident, then it became something more.

Tony had recently broken up with Pepper, the universe was safe, he had friends who counted and mattered and he’d been actually pretty damn happy with his life. Obviously, that meant that he should take everyone in the Tower out for drinks and a good time.

The fact that they had ended up at an exclusive strip club was beside the point and entirely unplanned. It was all part of the ‘ _Tony Stark party experience_ ’ that always had potential to take a turn for the strange, bizarre or sexual. Tony was just amused to watch everyone’s reactions. Bruce was flushing and trying to avoid eye-contact with the dancers, Valkyrie was torn between teasing him, drinking and watching one particular woman with intense interest (which, to be honest, looked pretty mutual). Thor was drinking heartily and chatting cheerfully to two of the women who were draped over him. Rhodey was chatting to the bartender who turned out to be ex-air force and Loki, well; he was sitting in a dark corner with an equally dark scowl.

Tony hadn’t been able to resist plopping down next to the mage and nudging their shoulders together. “No one takes your fancy, Reindeer Games?”

“I’ve asked you to stop calling me that.”

“Sure thing, Dasher,” Tony answered; smiling unrepentantly and in a way they both knew meant he wasn’t going to stop. “Now, come on, you’re the only one not having a good time. We can’t have that at a Tony Stark party. What’ll it take; want me to get up on stage too?”

Loki blinked at his reply, looking surprised and almost... intrigued. It was enough to make Tony shrug and start to stand up, happy to try and see if he could find a way to get up there without being thrown out. (Which, okay. _Maybe_ , he was a little bit drunk.) Loki however, stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down, his voice was soft and came out around a gentle huff of fond laughter. “No, Anthony, that won’t be necessary.”

Settling back down, he didn’t notice Loki’s hand still gently wrapped around his arm as he remarked, “So what’ll we need to do to make you have a good time?” He looked around, spotting a table near the front of the stage. He pointed at it. “We should go down there. Better view.”

He started to get up again but Loki kept a firm hold on him, making Tony jerk back down into his seat. “Or perhaps we shall stay here and you can inform me why these places are so enjoyable on your realm?”

And, far be it for Tony to turn down the request, he shifted to better face Loki. He didn’t notice the small smile on Loki’s face or the softness to his gaze. He merely focused on his explanations and hand gestures.

Tony barely noticed that, for the rest of the night, he stayed right there, sitting with Loki.

When Tony woke up the next morning he was hungover and his memory was patchy. He knew that Valkyrie had gone home with a lovely lady; Bruce had bailed the moment Valkyrie wasn’t paying attention. Thor had ended up dancing on stage to the great hilarity of the group before he was coaxed down by Rhodey, and Loki had lingered by Tony's side the entire time. 

It had been a great night really, so there was little wonder that he wanted to repeat it a week later. The only problem was, when he tried to rouse everyone, they weren’t particularly keen. Valkyrie was enjoying her new lover and saw no need to seek out another. Thor had to leave to join Heimdall on New Asgard. Bruce had resolutely refused and Rhodey was back on base. He was honestly feeling pretty defeated and dejected when he reached the last person on his list.

He’d found Loki in the study (well, what had been a mostly empty room before Loki had claimed it as his own and started filling it with books) and had made his hopeful request. Loki had tilted his head at Tony, his eyes narrowed in thought before he had given a very slow nod. “Very well.”

Tony had honestly been startled. “Wait. You’re saying _yes_?”

Something shifted in Loki’s expression, too subtle for Tony to catch. “... you wished for me to say no?”

“No!” Tony hurried to assure, holding up his hands. “Just, you know, didn’t think you’d be up for it. You didn’t seem to have much fun last time.”

When Loki smiled, gentle and amused, it made Tony think he was missing something. “I suppose I still require your guidance.”

Grinning, Tony was more than happy to comply. “Well that, I can definitely do.” 

And much to Tony’s surprise, it became a weekly occurrence; every Saturday night, he and Loki would go out to a bar for drinks before ending up at a strip club where, more often than not, they sat in a corner with Loki critiquing the acts as Tony just laughed at him. And while Tony did occasionally put tips in the ladies garters, and while he did get more than a few offers to spend a night with one (or two) of the women, he always found himself apologetically declining.

He was tempted, don’t get him wrong, but those Saturdays nights... it was just, it was _their_ nights. Tony looked forward to them every week and he didn’t want to go off with some nameless girl and leave Loki to make his own way back to the tower. Hell, he didn't even want any of their friends joining them. Saturday night out was _their_ thing, and Tony wanted to keep it that way.

Tony had thought it was a great time for both of them and nothing had made him think otherwise, not until Thor came back from New Asgard almost three months later. Tony didn’t know who had mentioned their routine to Thor, but Tony had been in his lab rewiring part of his suit when Thor had knocked on the door and been granted entry.

Putting down his tools, Tony had turned in his seat with a smile. “What’s up, McBuff?”

Thor, as usual, ignored Tony's nicknames to get to the point he wanted to discuss. “I have heard that you frequent the lady dancers with Loki each week. Is that true, Stark?”

“You mean the strip club? Yeah, we go for some fun. Why?”

Thor actually looked... uncomfortable, shifting on his feet and for a brief second of panic, Tony thought he might be trying to get an invite to join them tonight. But instead, Thor asked, “Has... has Loki enjoyed himself?”

Tony’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline. “Are you asking if he took someone _home?_ ”

Thor shook his head instantly. “No. Loki would not take a lady dancer.”

The phrase itself honestly wouldn’t have registered if Thor hadn’t followed his absent statement by freezing; his eyes going wide as horror and _guilt_ flashed across his face. It made Tony rerun the sentence and rapidly make the connections he needed. “Wait... are you telling me Loki is _gay?_ ”

Which, okay, honestly; how the fuck had Tony missed that?

Thor just made a handful of ‘ _um, er, ah_ ’ noises, but very little else, looking as if he wanted to backtrack but didn’t know how without outright denying what they both knew was true.

Tony just slumped back against his seat, still feeling mystified. “Well, damn,” Tony murmured, “no wonder he never tips the women with me.”

That, at least, seemed to invigorate Thor. “He has never done so. There are places such as these on other realms. He would attend at my request, but grow bored quickly. It was,” he laughed soft and still slightly pained, “the single time he found himself in agreement with and talking to Lady Sif.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Right, okay. New knowledge. I can work with this.” 

“Stark,” Thor rumbled, his voice suddenly full of warning; the big brother about to pummel him into the dirt if he hurt Loki in any way.

Tony just waved him off. “No, no, we’re all good. I’ll make my ignorance up to him, promise.”

Thor still seemed a little unhappy, but he was willing enough to trust Tony and leave him to his projects.

Which was honestly a good thing, since the moment that Thor left, Tony was making new plans for their usual night. After all, Tony had an apology to offer and it made him incredibly keen to make it up to Loki on tonight’s evening out. 

So it, of course, made _perfect fucking sense_ , that the grand and elaborate apology that Tony gave only made Loki furious with him.

He thought it was a brilliant idea; Loki had been to all the female strip clubs with him, obviously, the thing to do was to take them to a male one.

Loki hadn’t noticed anything amiss when they'd stepped into the club and made their way down the winding corridor. It was only when they reached the open room with its stage, bar and booths that Loki flicked his gaze to the stage only to freeze. Tony, blissfully ignorant at that point, had beamed, “I thought we could enjoy something a bit different today.”

Loki had turned his head slowly to simply _stare_ at Tony. Unconcerned, Tony had grabbed Loki’s wrist and tugged him down to the nearest empty table, dropping them down close to the stage so that they could enjoy all the handsome men divesting themselves of their clothing.

Tony had flagged down a nearby shirtless waiter to order their drinks--flirting back when the man complimented him, and winking as the flustered waiter departed. When he turned back to Loki it was to find the mage completely rigid in his seat, his jaw tightly clenched. The moment he caught Tony’s eyes, he _glared_. It was the first indication Tony had that something about his surprise had gone very, very wrong.

“Er,” Tony murmured, alarm bells in his head ringing. “Loki?”

“ _Why_ are we here, Anthony?” Loki asked, his words coming out through gritted teeth.

Tony felt very much like he was walking on thin ice, but much like when Pepper was this furious with him; he had learned that honesty was often the best policy. Sheepishly, he offered, “Because you’d enjoy it more?”

Loki’s face went eerily and immediately blank, making Tony look at him with concern. He lightly brushed a tentative hand over the mage’s arm as he started to say, “Loki-”

But the moment his touch connected, Loki was standing abruptly and stalking angrily away from Tony and towards the entrance to the club.

Tony let out a sound of surprise before hurrying to follow after the mage. Loki’s longer legs and determined stride meant that he was barely able to grab the man’s arm by the time they reached the hallway and make him stop. “Loki-”

“It was Thor, wasn’t it?” Loki suddenly demanded, turning on Tony so sharply that he stumbled backwards, even if he never let Loki go. “He told you my preferences, did he not?”

“By accident,” Tony answered. “Which, I’m kind of hurt you didn’t think you could tell me. I would have shook up our routine ages ago. Found a place with something sexy for you on the stage-”

“Do you really _think_ ,” Loki hissed, “that I am likely to find people like _that_ attractive, Anthony?”

Tony frowned. “What’s wrong with them?” Loki scoffed, but Tony pressed. “No, what the hell is wrong with them choosing that as their profession? Or hell with me and other people who like watching them?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Loki growled, still sounding angry but almost... almost _upset_ underneath.

But that wasn't enough to stop Tony.

“Then what the hell?” Tony demanded. “I thought you’d have more fun if you were here!”

Loki gestured with the arm not held by Tony, pointing back the way they had come. “Do you really think I need _that_ to enjoy these nights?”

“Well, why the hell else would you come here every week!?” Tony near yelled with confusion and frustration.

“Because I was able to be with _you_!” 

And with those spitted words, Tony’s mind tripped and stalled.

Loki had growled them, seemingly on instinct and with his face so close to Tony’s that he could almost feel the mage’s breath. But the moment he realised what he’d done, Loki sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes filled with sudden horror and regret.

It suddenly made perfect sense why Loki always looked at him so fondly, why he continued the weekly nights out with Tony when it was so at odds with what Loki liked to do with his time. Why he sometimes suggested they have dinner first; when they could sit together, just the two of them, and talk about everything and nothing.

It suddenly became blindingly obvious that in a very subtle way, Loki had been quietly dating him.

_**Dating** him._

It was only when Tony felt Loki’s long fingers carefully freeing himself from Tony’s grip that the engineer blinked back to the room, seeing Loki’s downcast features and averted eyes. “Loki-”

“Enough, Anthony,” Loki interrupted softly. “It need not be discussed.”

“But-”

“It _need not_ ,” Loki insisted, finally bringing his eyes to Tony’s in order to glare at him, “be discussed.”

Loki looked... drained, raw, _vulnerable_ , and it hurt to look at. 

But what could Tony say? _‘Sorry, I never noticed?’_

And what did he even think about that revelation? Loki liked him and wanted to date him, but that wasn't something Tony had considered. 

Sure, Loki was a brilliant guy; a wonderful friend to hang out with - and Saturday evenings were the highlight of his week, but not because Tony went to a strip club, but because he was spending time with the mage. 

But did that translate to wanting to date Loki?

It was a good question, an _important_ question; now all Tony needed was an answer.

But once again, it was the feel of Loki’s fingers coming back to Tony’s own--trying to uncurl them from the mage’s arm--that made Tony blink back to reality. Loki looked downtrodden and resigned, and it made Tony let go of Loki’s arm, but only so that he could grasp Loki’s hand instead.

His hand was warm, with calluses from handling knives and long fingers made for delicate, elegant movements. Tony could only stare at Loki’s hand as his fingers explored it, gaining no resistance as Tony opened himself up to a touch and an idea that was still incredibly new - but not bad, rather, it was... interesting, _exciting_. 

“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki whispered, his voice slightly rough and making Tony glance up. Loki was watching him with an expression that could barely mask his longing or his uncertainty.

It made Tony quirk a grin before delicately linking their fingers. “If you don’t like it here, maybe we can go out to dinner instead?”

It took him a few moments of incredulity, but when Loki smiled it lit up his face. It made his green eyes flare with pleasure, relief and happiness. It made Tony feel warm inside; it let him know, in an instant, that he’d made the right choice.

“You’re sure?” Loki still asked him, two fingers lightly coming up to brush Tony’s jaw, right beside his goatee. “You didn’t know this about me, or yourself. Can you decide so quickly?”

The question was pointed and Loki’s eyes were sharp, assessing him for doubt or dishonesty, but Tony didn’t feel either, instead, he only felt a low simmer of anticipation of what might come, and a burst of eagerness to discover this whole new part of Loki and their relationship.

No other friend had ever made him turn down an attractive woman wanting a good time; and maybe that’s something he should have noticed from the start.

Grinning at the other man, Tony shifted a little bit closer.

“I can decide this quickly,” Tony told him, watching Loki swallow thickly the nearer he moved; green eyes darting down to Tony’s lips, “now that I have all my data.”

Tilting his head just slightly, Tony met no resistance as he lightly brought his mouth to brush against Loki’s. 

It was only a chaste kiss; new and exploratory as their eyes slipped closed and Loki’s hand tightened around Tony’s own. It didn’t last long, a few seconds at best, but when Tony pulled back, it was to the pleasure of seeing Loki fluttering his eyes open, and for a man as deadly as he was, Loki looked almost delicate, almost shy, as his lips curved into a smile.

“You said you’d take me to dinner, Anthony?” He asked softly.

Tony grinned. “Absolutely. Where do you want to go, Prancer?”

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes, but he looked too happy to be truly offended. “I’ve asked you to stop calling me that.”

And just like every other time Loki had protested, Tony just smiled at him and answered, “Sure thing, Reindeer Games.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **BONUS CANON:** Their dinner goes perfectly and so do the subsequent dates and they form a loving, happy relationship - and then, on their one year anniversary, Tony does a strip dance for Loki as a surprise, 'cause, catalysts and all that. And Loki interrupts him halfway through by pouncing on his little shit of a boyfriend as Tony laughs, they makeout and have a ~very lovely night together. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
